


Sorrow That You Keep

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "You deserve someone so much better than me."





	Sorrow That You Keep

They survive by the skin of their teeth. Both of them had accepted death, it was a given, no one would come for them. But someone did. A lone ship managed to get them and get them safely aboard the Lightmaker and they are bone tired. But they had been successful. The Rebellion had the plans, now they can only hope they can use the plans and deal a blow to the Empire.

They are taken to Yavin 4 and the mood is somber, it's a pyrrhic victory and they know it. Cassian is immediately taken to the medcenter, the fall he took in Scarif has him limping and the doctors want to be sure there is not something broken. Jyn goes with him, allows herself to be checked by the other medic, she says nothing, only answers the questions of the medic, her mind filled with worry for Cassian.

In the end, Cassian is deemed well enough, but he will be bruised and sore for days. He is ordered bed rest by Mon and he does not take it well. Jyn is there, keeping him silent company. Neither speak. She only holds his hand and he squeezes it in return. She only leaves his side when she is ordered to rest, and she falls asleep thinking of him.

The next day, she wakes and she is filled with determination, she eats in the mess quickly, she wants to be by his side as soon as she can. Once she is done, she puts the tray away and makes her way to the medcenter. He is eating when she arrives, as soon as he sees her, he simply rises his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asks. "I thought Mon had ordered you to rest also, why aren't you?" He continues eating, trying to appear as calm as he can.

She gives him a side smirk. "I can rest here, it's not like I'm running or doing something tiresome. I'm just sitting bedside you. Besides, I want to talk to you."

He freezes, looks up from his food and she swears she can see panic in his eyes. "About what?" He looks tired and weary.

"I love you." Her voice is firm and resolute. She looks at him, and sees his eyes widen in panic, his hands shake slightly.

He moves to place the tray of unfinished food next to the bed. And then he looks at her again, he almost looks old. Tired and worn down. "You shouldn't." He closes his eyes and rest his head on the wall behind him. "I am not a good person Jyn. You deserve someone so much better than me. My hands are bloodstained, I've killed..." He sights but does not open his eyes. "You can't love me." He says so with finality.

She snorts, "Think I didn't know? Cassian... you were sent to kill my father. I know. And I love you anyways. Cassian, look at me." His eyes open and looks at her. "You are so much more than just a killer. You think I'm better than you? Yes, I have not killed, but I have stolen. I deceived. I stood by and let the Empire do things. You were right you know? You did something about it, I was just a coward."

"Jyn, no one thinks you're a coward. Least of all, me. You survived on your own, you did what you could to do so. If anyone knows how hard this galaxy can be while on your own, it's me. I, however, am I killer." His eyes held her firmly in place. She looked at him without fear. He shook his head. "You know I would have killed your father, but I was weak. I couldn't do it at the end. You know what stopped me?" It was her turn to shake her head. "You. I took aim and all I could see through the lens, was your eyes." His voice was barely a whisper and he closed his eyes again. "But at the end, I'm still a monster."

She moved to his side then, and gently took his hand in hers. "You are no monster. You are a man who did what he had to. And I love you for it. You gave me a home when I had none. You gave me hope when I was hopeless. You inspired me." She took his hand and brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "And here we are, the Force giving us a second chance. Let us not waste it on the past. The question is, do you want to?"

He sighed, turned his head slowly and looked at her. She looked so hopeful and eager and he found that he couldn't deny her. Nor could he deny the feelings that had blossomed in his heart. He loved her too. "I do."

She beamed at him.


End file.
